For the Love of An Officer
by ReallyAnastasia
Summary: Olivia is a 30 something year old woman in a loveless marriage. By chance, she meets a police officer who changes her life forever. How far is she willing to go for the love of an officer? Author of Big Apple Kiss. I do not own Scandal or its characters/themes. Strong language.
1. Chapter 1 - I'm Sorry I didn't Introduce

**_Hi everyone! My previous story "Big Apple Kiss" was my first ever, but I unfortunately could not continue with that story the way it was going. I had several ideas, but because of the way I started it, I couldn't add any of those ideas in a way that would make sense. So. Here's something new, but I will be taking parts of the old story and adding them here. Hopefully you all won't mind. :) Just as a heads up, there will be sex scenes, and they will be HOT!_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy!_**

 ** _Here we go!_**

 **Chapter 1 - I'm Sorry I Didn't Introduce Myself**

"I don't think this is working for me anymore. Nothing is - I feel like you've been holding me back. I've been wanting to advance my career and open my own firm for YEARS..."

Each time I get the courage to go and do it, you talk me out of it. Yes you - Huhhhh! Would you just listen for once? SHUT UP EDISON! EDI- Edis- EDISON! Arghh!"

Olivia hung up her phone and threw it across the room. She fell back on her bed and closed her eyes. She had been married for 8 years and wanted desperately to get out. She no longer loved her husband, Edison Davis.

They got married a year after Olivia completed her joint degree program that where she earned her J.D./M.A. in Communications. She chose to study Public Relations and Advertising, picking up where she left off in 'd been working for the top PR firm in D.C. for the last 4 years. She built up a hefty resume and exclusive clientele since she started college and was now the head of their Crisis Management sector. Her clients followed her everywhere she went and most had urged her to start her own firm. Her team was loyal and would go with her if she left. Edison just refused to support it.

She met Edison her 3rd year of undergrad and they began to date immediately. They had very similar backgrounds and their parents had grown up together. Olivia thought that she'd found a nice guy to settle down with, but there was never that spark that she'd always wished for. The sex was bland and over time, their conversations got to be so boring that she would nod off or find herself day dreaming. They used to be friends, but now, they were two people who were together for appearance purposes only.

Olivia heard the house phones ring and knew it was Edison calling since she threw her phone and refused to answer it. He was away at a work conference and would be home in a few days. She took that as a reason to just enjoy the peace and quiet.

Olivia got up and went into the bathroom to draw herself a bath. She lighted non scented candles, got her a bottle of expensive red wine and a glass, lit an incense, and turned the music on. She loved her huge Jacuzzi tub, but she rarely got to truly experience it like this.

She took off her clothes and wrapped her hair up. She went back downstairs to get her phone when she heard several knocks on the door. No one ever came to visit them, not unexpectedly at least. She ran back to put on her robe and rushed to get to the door.

She got to the security screen and saw two police officers standing outside their door. One was a tall white man who looked like he just stepped off the GQ runway and the other was a tall Latino man with a very muscular build. She was shocked that the police were at her house, but she opened the door. "Umm.. Hello, officers. Can I help you?"

The Latino man spoke up with a beautiful accent, "Ma'am we were sent here to do a wellness check. A uhh Mr. Edison Davis made the call. We're looking for Olivia Davis."

The other man couldn't take his eyes off of her. She noticed he was staring at her and she shifted her his gaze. She felt hot inside and cleared her throat to get them both to refocus.

"Wow. I'm Olivia. I'm sorry, Officer. I'm not sure why my annoying ass husband would do something like that. It may be because he's an ass who doesn't understand what it means to be hung up on and ignored." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm alright, really. I'm about to go and take a bath and relax for the remainder of the evening." She smiled.

The other officer felt himself harden at the thought of her in a bath. He could tell by the silhouette of her robe that she had a killer body. He looked into her big, brown doe eyes and wanted to kiss her full, sexy lips right there. He heard voices and realized he was day dreaming.

The Latino officer shoved him to get him out of the haze he was in. "Fitz! Fitz man. What are you doing?" He just shook his head a few times.

He spoke for the first time and his velvet smooth, baritone voice made Olivia's pussy twitch. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I was just caught up in my own thoughts. I'm so sorry... and calm down, Fernando." He said with a nervous smile. She wondered what it would be like to hear his voice in her ear while her legs were up in the air. She felt herself blushing.

"Ma'am, can we please see some identification to confirm? I know this is a bit much." Fernando said.

"It's not a problem at all, hold on." She went inside and grabbed her wallet out of her purse. She came back outside and handed him her driver's license.

The officer looked at it and saw everything was fine and knew her husband was some control freak so he mentioned women's services and resources for her. She kindly let him know that wasn't necessary.

Fernando shook his head and said, "Sorry for taking up so much of your time. There are a couple of papers we need you to sign to verify this visit. I'll go get them out of the car." He walked back down the steps to go and get the papers.

"Hi." The officer called Fitz said.

"Hi." She replied with a smile that set him on fire. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her skin looked so smooth, he reached out to touch her cheek but caught himself.

"Ahem. I'm uhh.. Fitzgerald Grant. Everyone just calls me, Fitz. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself."

"It's alright. Nice to meet you." She reached her hand out and he grabbed it and they shook much longer than normal. It took everything in her to not reach up and twirl his Superman curl.

The other officer walked up and cleared his throat. "If I may have you sign and date these forms, we'll be out your way."

Olivia took the clip board, read everything over, and signed. "Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy your evening."

Fitz didn't want to leave because he knew he would never see her again. He reached in his wallet and handed her his card. "Umm if you ever need anything, please feel free to contact me. It doesn't matter the time. I'll be there." He instantly regretted saying it. He could tell he looked desperate. She was a married woman, but he wanted to get to know her. He needed her in his life.

"Oh.. ok. Thank you, Fitz." He loved how she said his name.

Fernando started heading back towards the car. Fitz turned around and walked down the steps, but kept looking back at Olivia. She smiled and he smiled back but miscalculated the last step. He went flying towards the pavement. Embarrassed was an understatement. Fernando laughed at him while Olivia fought to stifle hers. He got up quickly and tried to recover. "Have a nice night, Olivia." He pouted and they got in the car and drove off.

She closed the door and laughed. She put his card in her wallet and went upstairs to take her bath.

While in the tub, she kept thinking about Fitz. She had very inappropriate thoughts about him. She wondered what it would feel like to be in his arms and to feel him inside of her. He was so sexy. She lay there fantasizing about him. She started circling her nipples with her fingers and felt herself getting hot. She took one hand and brought it down to her pussy. She started playing with her clit and moaning Fitz's name. She put two fingers inside her pussy and pinched her nipple. She started grinding on her on fingers with images of her and Fitz flashing in her head. "Oh Fitz... Oh Fitz.. Fitz.. Fitz.. Mmm..Oh God! Yessss." She gripped the side of the tub as the orgasm hit her. She felt amazing. She didn't feel bad because it wasn't like she had sex with him. It was a harmless fantasy. She wasn't going to cheat.

She slumped back down and enjoyed the rest of her time in the bath. She got cleaned up and called it a night.

She snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes. She immediately fell asleep and dreamed of Officer Fitz all night.

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter! Please let me know what you think and any thoughts about where this story is going to go. I look forward to reading all of your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm Very Married

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for staying to this chapter. I got a few private messages about Big Apple Kiss and I'm so sorry! Hopefully, I'll be able to return to it, but I have to complete this one first. Like it needs to get out of my system. :) Please leave reviews. I read all of them. Also - I'm not sure why, but when the chapters get published, a lot of text randomly disappears, so if anyone has questions, please send me a PM or leave it in the review._**

 ** _I got a not so happy review about Fitz daydreaming about Olivia and falling down and that whole thing. I appreciate the feedback but I think it was cute, funny, and will help showcase his personality. Thank you and I hope you continue to read, maybe I'll take it in a direction that you'll like._**

Chapter 2 - "I'm Very Married"

 _3 months later._

Olivia got to work early but felt like she was dragging. She dreamed about Fitz all night for the past three months and had to please herself several times. Her dreams and thoughts had been filled with sexual fantasies that she couldn't escape. Olivia hated having to sneak and masturbate because Edison found it disgusting and insulting. Whenever her and Edison had sex, she pictured Fitz in order to achieve an orgasm. She shook her head and walked in the office ready to attack the day.

Her assistant left a few files on her desk so she decided to dive right in to work because she was going to have a very busy day.

She had been running around the office all day. Her last meeting would be over the phone, so she decided to take off for the day and take the call at home.

"Abby can you come into my office please?" Olivia asked over the phone intercom.

Her personal assistant, Abby Whelan, worked for her for the last few years since she was an undergrad freshman and Olivia adored her. She managed Olivia's work life and the office. Right now, she was in graduate school and Olivia was grooming her to become a powerful PR agent. Abby sat in on many meetings and helped many account executives. Abby loved her job. Olivia was the greatest boss she ever had and she had so much flexibility that she knew she wouldn't get anywhere else. For now, she was young and happy with where she was in life. Olivia treats her like family and Abby had grown very close to Olivia's younger cousin who she met in a Calculus class.

"Hey Liv, what can I help you with?" The long-legged, red-head asked.

"I'm going to be to taking off soon, so I wanted to ask if you have plans for tomorrow night? I'm taking a client out to dinner and a live show and it would be good for you to join."

"Yes, I'd love to go. I only had plans to hang out with David, but I'm sure we can see each other some other time." She said.

"Ok great! Here's his assistant's contact info. Please set it up. And make sure you don't get TOO caught up in work. Get with David this weekend. I have a couple of guest museum passes you can have. If you don't relax a little, you'll burn yourself out."

"I'll be alright. David understands how important work is, but I get it, Liv. Thank you for those passes. He'll love it. Oh and I'm meeting up with your cousin and a few of our friends this weekend too. I'll have my cell on just in case you need me."

They wrapped up their brief 1:1 and Olivia headed home to take her conference call and go to sleep.

[][][[][][[][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][]

Olivia got a text from her bestfriend, Harrison, asking if she wanted to go to dinner with a few of his work friends at this new restaurant. She immediately replied yes. She got up to start getting dressed, but not before Edison could pick a fight with her.

"Um, where are you going? It's 5:30 in the evening."

"Edison, I'm going to dinner with Harrison and some of his friends. Don't start with me, ok? I'm tired."

"If you're so tired, why are you trying to go out?"

"I haven't seen my friends in a long time so I'm going out. I'm done having this childish ass argument." With that, she got up and went to shower. They had dinner reservations for 8 which gave her enough time to get ready.

She was in the middle of curling her hair when she got a text from Harrison saying they were running a half hour late so he put the reservation under her name. She laughed because he was always late.

Olivia looked in the mirror and admired her appearance. She put on a grey, knee length dress with a one shoulder asymmetric, sleeveless cut. It hugged her curves appropriately and she put on her 5 inch black platform pumps to complete the look. She went with a smokey eye and dark red lip and her big barrel curls framed her face beautifully. She was surprised at how long it had grown. Her hair went past her shoulders now.

She smiled at her final look and grabbed her purse to head out. Her Lyft would be arriving soon. There was no point in driving tonight.

"Wow Olivia.. you look great. I don't think I've ever seen that dress before." Edison said genuinely. Olivia smiled and thanked him then headed out the door before he could say anything else.

Olivia arrived at the restaurant right on time and was seated at a very nice table. She ordered herself a glass of wine and decided to people watch while she waited. There was a young couple playing footsies, an older group celebrating a 75th birthday, a business meeting and more. Olivia took note of the different hairstyles and clothes she saw. Some she liked while a few she hated. She eavesdropped on a few conversations as well.

She signaled for the waiter to ask for the drink menu and that's when she saw him. Walking into the restaurant was the man she fantasized about everyday for the last two months. She put her head down and took a sip of her wine. Her lust for him was inappropriate and the last thing she wanted to do was be a cheater. Her marriage gave her a social boost, but it was starting not to be worth anything. Edison was manipulative and could make things difficult for her.

A baritone voice above her greeted her. "Hello, Olivia. How are you? You look amazing."

He was much smoother this time around and she liked that. She looked up and saw what he was wearing. He looked amazing in a navy blue shirt that played on his blue had on black slacks and shoes that fit him perfectly. He had muscular arms and she could see some chest hair peeking out because some of the buttons were undone. He looked amazing outside of work. She felt her pussy throb at the sight of him. "Hello, Officer. I'm doing alright, just meeting a few friends for dinner. What about you?" She motioned for him to take a seat, immediately regretting it. She questioned if this conversation was wrong.

Fitz sat down and replied, "I'm great. I didn't expect to run into you here.. or ever honestly. I'd hoped that you would call. Not because you were in danger, but just to say hello."

"Fitz.." She started.

"Olivia, let me just be honest with you. I just have to say this now."

She nodded for him to continue. She was curious to hear what he was going to say.

"I am very attracted to you, Olivia. I'm seriously so drawn to you. Hearing you speak makes me warm and nervous like a teenage boy crushing for the first time. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I know that you're married, but I think it may be time for you to get out of that and get to know me."

Olivia sat there dumbfounded. She didn't expect him to be this forward or come on to her this way.

He continued when he realized she wasn't going to say anything. "I've thought about you everyday since I acted so foolishly on your doorstep. I was completely inappropriate and unprofessional and believe me, I've never done that before. I'm so so so sorry for that. I knew better and didn't control myself. I'm sorry."

"Fitz I.. I don't.."

"Wait. Just know that I have more than a sexual attraction towards you. It's not just sex I want from you. I want the whole thing. You. Everything that comes with you. I mean.. you just draw me in and I know there is so much about you that I could learn. I won't bother you anymore. I just promised myself that if I ever saw you again, I wouldn't hold anything back. Chances like this don't come around everyday."

"Wow. I.. I'm married Fitz. I'm very married. I can't have.. I just.. I'm a married woman. Maybe you should leave."

"I respect that, Olivia. And I'm sorry for putting all of this on you. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

He stood up to leave and said, "Enjoy the rest of your evening. You look absolutely beautiful by the way. Your husband is the luckiest man in the world." With that, he walked to the bar, ordered a drink and threw it back. She watched him make a phone call, then leave.

A few minutes later, Harrison arrived and Olivia was still so flustered that she had to excuse herself to the restroom. After a few minutes of cooling, she came back in to enjoy the dinner. She had a lot of fun and hit it off with Harrison's friends. She was able to keep her mind off Fitz for the remainder of the evening.

When she got back home, Edison was fast asleep thankfully. He would just complain about her being out. She undressed and tried to fall asleep in the guest room. She didn't want to accidentally wake him.

She lay there going over everything Fitz said. For the first time in years, she truly felt desired. Fitz really wanted her. She thought that he only wanted sex but truthfully, she wanted it too. Plenty of men would hit on her and try to profess lust and love for her, but she always brushed it off. This time just felt different. Edison didn't make her feel like he was lucky to have her. He didn't make her feel beautiful. He didn't even please her. Fitz opened up a door for her that she didn't want to close.

She thought about that business card. She thought that she should get rid of it, but knew she wouldn't. She was flirting with danger, but didn't stop it. She made it up in her mind that she wanted him. She would figure out a way to get him, Edison be damned. She stared up at the ceiling smiling.

"I'm getting out of this marriage."

 ** _Hey you guys! Thanks for staying to this chapter! I read all of your views and I sincerely appreciate everything! I wanted to do this quick filler to get us ready for the creation of Olitz. They finally ran into each other and Fitz put everything out on the table for her. Will she divorce Edison? How will Edison react? What predictions do you have about the next time Liv and Fitz see each other? Also - I introduced you to Abby because she is going to play a huge role in the story later. But what are your thoughts so far? Let me know. See you next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3 - I Guess He Got My Message

**Hello everyone! Thanks for staying to this chapter. I read all of your reviews and I really appreciate them. This chapter is going to escalate quick and it will be brief.**

Chapter 3 - I Guess He Got My Message

 _Two weeks later_

Oivia had a light day and contemplated going home early. She sat at her desk twirling the business card in her hand. She thought about calling him, but what good would that do? What would she say? And what would she do about Edison? Why were they even still married? She thought about all the times she met with her attorney and didn't go through with it. The truth was that she was scared. She was scared of what her family would think and how Edison would respond. She was scared of stressing herself out. It was a lot to think about and she was ready for a change. It wasn't because of Fitz, well not entirely. He just opened her eyes to possibility. Even if they never spoke again, she knew that she was a desirable woman that could do better than Edison. Edison wasn't supportive at all. He was manipulative and controlling. She couldn't even understand why she stayed around for so long. There really wasn't anything keeping them together. She silently cursed herself for wasting 8 years.

She talked to her team and her manager to let them know she had a family emergency and needed to go. She promised to inform them if she would be in the next day. With that, she headed home.

Olivia made it home and looked around their giant mansion. She walked around and went inside each room taking it all in. Then it dawned on her. She hated this place. It was way too big and always made her feel lonely. She knew now was the time. It was time to get out of this marriage.

She called her lawyer, Quinn, and let her know that she was finally ready. Quinn didn't bother hiding her excitement but she informed her that Edison would put up a fight. Olivia laughed because their prenup wasn't as air tight as Edison made it seem, Olivia would walk away with a lot. She let Edison believe she was signing it blindly. Maybe back then she knew this day would come. They made arrangements to meet the next day and Quinn told her she would reach out to Edison's lawyer tomorrow. She wished her good luck and they hung up.

Olivia stood there holding her phone silently. She didn't realize she was holding her breath and let it out shakily. Now it was time for the hard part. Edison.

She picked up her cell and called Edison. Thankfully, he didn't answer, so she left him a message. "Edison.. It's me. I'm sorry.. I didn't want to do this on your voicemail, but this is a little easier. This has been a long time coming, but we need to sit down with our lawyers because it's time for a divorce. I haven't been happy in a long time. I don't want to fight.. Let's just make this happen like adults. I'll be staying in a hotel while our lawyers figure everything out. We should've done this a long time ago.. Bye."

Olivia hung up and sighed. She couldn't believe she just did that. It felt surprisingly good. She made hotel reservations and started packing. She didn't trust Edison, so she called in emergency movers and got all of her things out of the house and into storage in a matter of hours.

She checked into her hotel and informed her job that she needed to take the next day off, too. She showered and came back to her phone to see dozens of missed calls and voicemails from Edison. "I guess he got my message," She said with a giggle. As she was listening to a voicemail, he called again. She answered.

"Olivia! What the hell is going on? Divorce? Are you serious? No way. We don't get divorces. Olivia! What the hell is wrong with you? Olivia..."

"Edison.. I will not yell and argue with you. I'll be meeting with my lawyer tomorrow and I'll have her contact yours. I am finally standing up for myself. I am done with you."

Edison started yelling and Olivia hung up the phone. She couldn't deal with fighting over the phone. It wouldn't do anything. She rather be with their lawyers and go the proper route. She sighed in relief and couldn't believe what she'd done. Edison kept calling so she put her phone on "Do Not Disturb."

She called Harrison and told him the news and asked him to come over. He said he would bring the whole group. About an hour later, Harrison, Huck, Amelia, and Stephen all showed up. They'd been friends since high school and they somehow managed to stay the best of friends over the years. They brought popcorn, liquor, Kleenex, and red wine.

They spent the next few hours laughing, drinking, reminiscing, and a little bit of crying. Olivia knew that she would make it through this because she had so many wonderful people around her.

After everyone left, Olivia took the card out her wallet and stared at it. She knew she was probably drunk, but decided to call anyway. It took her three tries, but she finally dialed the number correctly. A sexy, baritone voice answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Officer Fitz... I just umm.. hello, Officer."

"Olivia? Are you ok? Where are you? Do you need help?"

"Oh, Officer. I'm just in my hotel room.. crying and giggling. I know that I'm drunk."

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Surpriseeee! I'm getting a divorce and then me and you will have amazing sex and you're going to marry me and I'm going to looooove you. Yo fine assssss."

Fitz didn't say anything at first, but he laughed. "Olivia. You're very drunk right now so you may not remember this conversation in the morning. I'm going to hang up now and I'll text you. You'll see the text tomorrow. Hopefully you call again when you're sober."

"I am zober. Oop. No, I'm not. Ok bye, Fitzy." With that, she hung up and fell fast asleep. She didn't hear her phone beep signaling a new text message.

 _Olivia. Call me tomorrow. I would love to hear your voice again._

 **Ok y'all. This chapter was brief but I needed to get it out the way. I told you it would escalate quickly. But hold tight on OLITZ. It will happen, but it has to happen on Olivia's terms, not Fitz. ;) Please leave reviews, I read them all!**


	4. Chapter 4 - I See the Light, I Guess

**Hi! I know it's been a while. I was finishing up this quarter in school, so I've been very busy. (3 As and 1 C lmao!) How did you all like the last chapter? Drunk Liv? Lol I will try to get more active over summer break, just please bear with me. Thank you for all the reviews!**

Chapter 4 - I See the Light, I Guess

Olivia woke up hungover with missed calls and texts. After sifting through the text messages, she saw one that looked familiar. She opened it and silently cursed. She knew then she wasn't dreaming. She drunk dialed him last night. She decided not to respond because she wasn't ready to face the music yet.

She got up and got herself ready to see her lawyer. She made herself a smoothie and a bagel for breakfast. She took her time in the shower and thought long and hard about what was coming.

Looking herself over in the mirror, she was satisfied. She wore a navy blue, long sleeve blouse with navy blue slacks and nude pumps. Her hair was in loose feathers with a side bang. Her makeup was minimal and natural. She grabbed her purse and jacket and headed out the door. On her way there, she thought about what was about to happen. She was finally getting out. She smiled to herself.

"Hi, Liv. It's so good to see you. How are you? Really?" Quinn asked when she arrived for their meeting.

They hugged and Olivia responded, "I'm a little tired, but being here is giving me a much needed energy boost. Let's do this."

 _**flashback**_

 _Olivia walked into the room and saw candles and rose petals everywhere. Soft music played through the speaker system and expensive champagne chilled on the table with strawberries. She thought it looked beautiful. Edison came up behind her and hugged her._

 _"Olivia.." he began. He got down on one knee and said, "I love you and I promise to take care of you forever. I'd be honored to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"_

 _She thought about what her mother said about settling down with Edison. She told her not to worry about the spark if Edison was a good guy. She needed stability and stability was important. Edison came from a wonderful family with a strong last name. Her mother encouraged their relationship, so she said yes._

 _**end**_

"Olivia, I'm sorry, but I must ask. Why now? We've tried to attend this dance before and you've stood me up, what's changed?"

"You know.." She started tearing up. "I was afraid. I don't know anyone outside of Edison. I didn't want to disappoint my mother and I guess I was just so insecure. I have this strong demeanor on the outside, but inside, I wasn't so strong. But now.. I see the light, I guess."

"I understand. I really do. I have a really great therapist I think you should see. Divorce isn't easy, but she will help you through this transition. Life after will be a lot different than what you might expect."

Olivia left Quinn's office feeling great. She was going to get a lot of money from this divorce and she knew exactly what she was going to do with it. It was time to open her firm. She called her manager and asked if they could meet. They confirmed a time and she had a few hours before she needed to be there. She reached out to the therapist's office and set up an appointment for next week.

With the time she had to kill, she went shopping. She grabbed a quick bite to eat and made her way to her office.

Olivia and her manager sat in a conference room.

"Hi, Olivia. How are you? Is everything ok?" she said

"Yes, it is now. I needed those days to get some things in line.. I actually asked for this meeting because.. Well, I want to put in my notice." Olivia replied.

"Notice? You're leaving us? Oh dammit, Liv."

"I know this is out of the blue, but I think I'm ready to take my career to the next level. I've been wanting to open up my own firm for years and I think now is the time to do so."

"I've always known this day would come. We've had the best in the industry and we knew one day you'd go on and spread your wings."

"Oh thank you for saying that. You all have helped me so much."

"It's always been you, Olivia. You are so special. A rarity. I support your decision 100%, but you know we'll need to discuss some transitional things with HR."

"Thank you so much, really. And yes, I know we will, but I only have one serious request. If she agrees, I want to take Abby with me."

"We're going to lose Abby, too? Oh Olivia!" They laughed and talked more and scheduled a full staff meeting after they took care of their HR issues.

It took about four months for everything to come together. She refused all contact with Edison outside their lawyers and went to therapy three times a week. Her divorce finalized faster than she thought it would be. Edison didn't fight her like she thought he would, he just gave her everything. The weight was completely lifted off her shoulders now.

Her company was very supportive of her leaving. They reached the agreement that Olivia would still serve as their crisis management expert so that both parties could keep the same clients. (Many had already said that they would leave and go wherever Olivia went.) They would do their marketing and general PR and Olivia would do branding and crisis management. It was a spectacular arrangement. New clients would be fair game for either company.

Abby agreed to work for Olivia and it felt like everything was falling into place. On her last day, the company threw her a going away party. All of her friends were there and she had an amazing time. She was surrounded by so much love. Her friends used to tell her to leave Edison all the time, but now that it actually happened, they were over the moon. Harrison, Stephen, Huck and Amelia all agreed to leave their respective companies to come and work for Olivia.

Abby helped her find a new condo to purchase as well as a new building for her new firm. She was tired of the hotel living and was ready to move. Furnishing both spaces was something she was really looking forward to. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Fitz still popped up in her mind every once and a while, and she thought that she was finally ready. Her therapist believed that she was ready to start dating. Olivia hoped he would still be available. It wasn't fair to keep him waiting, if he was, but it would be worse to bring him into her mess. Things happen that are meant to happen, she thought. She kept repeating her therapist's words to herself. She decided to call him tomorrow.

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for staying to this chapter. I kept it brief just to remind you guys where we were. Next chapter will be a step in the right direction for Olivia. Thank you for all the reviews and messages. I read them all!**


	5. Chapter 5 - I'm Glad You Called

**Hi everyone! Thanks for staying to this chapter. I was so excited to write this. It's a lot of dialogue. Let's dive right in.**

Chapter 5 - I'm Glad You Called

The next day, Olivia woke up ready to get some legal things done. She wore a navy blue t-shirt dress that accented her curves with nude, strappy, chunky heeled sandals. She put half of her hair up in a messy bun and let the rest hang. She wore a nude lip and gold accented makeup.

She went downtown to legally change her name. She wanted to get new IDs as well. She wanted to go back to being a Pope. If she was going to branch out on her own, she would do so under her maiden name. She had her business license and all her paperwork in order and was the official founder of Olivia Pope and Associates or OPA as they all called it.

When she left and got to her truck, she saw it was lunch time. Olivia figured now was the best time to call. She got inside and dialed the number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hi.." He said smoothly.

"Hi."

"I'm glad you called. You have some explaining to do. It's been four months. I could've died by now, I'm so old." He laughed.

She smiled. "I wanted to apologize for that. I had a lot going on. And I'm sorry for that drunken phone call that night. I don't know what I was thinking."

"No need to apologize. I thought it was cute. And I'm guessing that all that you had going on is fixed now?"

"Well yes, it is. I'm officially divorced and I started my own firm."

"Wow! Congratulations. You did a lot in those four months. You're a force to be reckoned with huh?"

She smiled, "Well yes, yes I am as a matter of fact."

"I have to cease this opportunity now that you've called."

"Ok, what's up?"

"Well, now I have to ask: Are you ready for this, Olivia?"

"What do you mean? Ready for what?"

"For me to change your life. You want me. I want you. I've been waiting this entire time for you. Let's start out by going to lunch and getting to know each other. I promise you will enjoy yourself. I'm pretty interesting you know? You'll love me once you know me."

She couldn't stop from smiling. "How enticing.. Well since I''ll love you once I know you, I would love to have lunch with you. When?"

"Are you free now? I'm off today and downtown."

"Actually, yes. Yes I am."

Olivia arrived at the bistro and saw him sitting at the table. He looked just as good as she remembered. He smiled and stood up to greet her. He pulled her chair out for her.

"You look beautiful. How are you?" He asked. She really was beautiful. Her skin glowed and her face was mesmerizing. She had bright, big doe eyes with long lashes. And her lips, they were so full and fit her face. He noticed how the dress hugged her curves and the heel height made her ass sit up. She was breathtaking. He'd dated beautiful women before, but Olivia was in a league of her own.

"I'm doing much better these days, Fitz. Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." He wore a v-neck black shirt and dark wash jeans and she could see the hair from his chest peaking out his shirt. She bit her lip.

The waiter came by and introduced himself. They put in their drink orders and asked for time to look at the menu.

"Fitz, I have to tell you everything up front. I JUST finalized my divorce and I go to therapy three times a week. I thought that I should take some time before I do this, but I really wanted to see you again, but it's scary. You know? I've spent more than 10 years with him and I can't just jump into bed with the first guy that-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who said anything about jumping into bed? Olivia, I understand what you're saying. I'm not trying to do anything that will make you uncomfortable. We don't have to move that fast. It's only lunch. But it's up to you. I can get up and leave right now. You can take all the time you need. I will wait some more. I know that you're worth the wait."

Olivia sat in thought over what he said and she felt like he was worth it, too. She wanted to see what he was all about.

"Let's just have this lunch. I'm hungry and we're already here." Olivia said with a smile that he promptly returned.

They ate, talked, and laughed for hours. They learned so much about each other during the time they spent at the restaurant. She had no idea he was so funny. They people watched and created their own scenarios for everyone, voice overs included.

"Ok, so I want to ask you something," Olivia said. "I know this is a corny question, but what word would you use to describe yourself? It can only be one word."

"One word? Hmm... I would say, 'genuine."

"Why?"

"Well I was always taught that I would have many different relationships in my life and each one, I would need to be genuine in all that I do. So whether it's friends, family, or romantic, I make sure I give my most authentic self. Sometimes that works for the better, but a few times, it's done me all wrong."

"That's admirable. It seems like some people rather be comforted by lies than uncomfortable with the truth."

"You're right. But you know, I must ask you. What's your word?"

"Well if you'd asked me this a few months ago, I would've told you that the word was 'fearful' or 'afraid.' But now, I would like to think that I'm brave. I finally let go of all of my fears and I've been making steps to live the best life I can."

They looked into each other's eyes and saw so much possibility. They continued their lunch and talked about a had to remind each other that their food was getting cold because they'd get so caught up in each other's stories.

She was a little disappointed that their lunch was over, so she asked if they could spend a little more time together. He didn't hesitate to say, yes.

Fitz paid for lunch against Olivia's wishes and he walked her to her truck. They decided to go get sherbet at the park and spend some more time together.

"Thank you for staying, Olivia. You're so interesting and funnier than I thought. Haha. I'm just glad you took a chance on getting to know me. We can just be friends if you want." Fitz said.

"I'd like to be your friend, but I'm afraid that's not going to work."

Shocked, Fitz asked, "Oh. Well.. Can I ask why not? Was it something I said or did? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

She smiled. "No, that's not it. Relax, Fitz. I don't think we can just be friends because I'm very attracted to you and I'm starting to like you. I want to see where this goes. I want to take things slowly."

"Of course. Normally, I wouldn't stick around any woman like this. I'm constantly making a fool of myself and I know I look super thirsty. All this back and forth with you would drive someone insane, but trust me when I tell you, I really have a good feeling about you. I know someone would think that I'm an idiot for waiting around for you, but I can't shake the feeling that you're worth it. I'm trusting my gut."

"And I'm guessing that your gut is never wrong, huh?" She smiled.

"Nope. Never." He said as Olivia got inside her truck. They shared another smile.

She rolled the window down. "Thank you for a nice lunch, Fitz. I'll trail you to the park."

"Ok, I'll pull my car around." He jogged across the lot and went to get in his truck. He couldn't stop smiling. Olivia was more than a beautiful face. She was smart, funny, and could keep up with his sarcasm and jokes. He was glad he waited. This day was shaping up to be amazing.

Olivia was mesmerized by Fitz. He was so funny and passionate about his career. They walked around the park and talked while they ate their cold treat. Fitz opened up and shared things with Olivia.

She learned that he was making the transition to detective since his superiors realized he was extremely good at solving crimes. He took a special interest in the youth in the city and poured a lot of his time and money into after school and mentor programs.

He told her that he was an orphaned child who was adopted by an "angel" of a policewoman named Ellen. Ellen was the only person who'd taken a liking to him and saw through his bad boy ways when he was a young boy in foster care. She was the reason he wanted to give back as much as she could and why he became a police officer.

Fitz was genuinely interested in the things Olivia had to say. They debated their favorite shows and which characters deserved to live and which ones deserved to die. He asked her about her family and learned that she was an only child and her parents had been married since they were 18 years old.

She had a favorite younger cousin, Amelia who was best friends with her office manager, Abby. She was very close to her friends, referring to them as her family. He thought it was great that they were all going to be working together.

Once it got dark outside, they went to have dinner at a romantic restaurant. They never ran out of things to talk about. They sat and talked and laughed until the restaurant was closing. When it was time to part ways, they both were genuinely disappointed. It was such a great day, that unfortunately had to end.

Fitz walked Olivia to her truck in comfortable silence. When they got to her truck, she was hesitant to get inside. They looked into each other's eyes and felt the electricity between them. He ran his finger across her cheek and down to her chin. He lifted her chin up and bent down to kiss her. When their lips connected, it was beyond intense. Olivia felt hot all over and leaned more into his body to deepen their kiss.

He opened his mouth to give her more access. They let their tongues dance around until they needed to pull apart for air. Olivia put her hand up to her lips and realized how swollen they were. They looked at each other and laughed. They hugged and shared one last kiss before she got in her truck and drove away. They both went home smiling the entire time.

 **Thanks everyone for staying to this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. What do you all think about this chapter? Olitz had their first date! I read all of your messages and reviews! Thank you!**


End file.
